


Sometimes Bad Luck Isn't So Bad

by itsjustme (dbheath2690)



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Bad Luck, First Meeting, M/M, Panic Attack, When they first met, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbheath2690/pseuds/itsjustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly who has really bad panic attacks, and is really afraid that nobody will ever put up with his problems. He’s sure nobody could ever love him. But one day, a man gets into the elevator with him, and of course, he thinks nothing of it. He’s friendly enough, but they don’t really speak… and then the elevator gets stuck. The man doesn’t seem to be bothered at all, but within a minute of determining that it was stuck, Joly starts to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Bad Luck Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> © Dawn Bonney (Heath)

Joly who has really bad panic attacks, and is really afraid that nobody will ever put up with his problems. He’s sure nobody could ever love him. But one day, a man gets into the elevator with him, and of course, he thinks nothing of it. He’s friendly enough, but they don’t really speak… and then the elevator gets stuck. The man doesn’t seem to be bothered at all, but within a minute of determining that it was stuck, Joly starts to panic.

He starts to hyperventilate, and soon after, his body begins to tremble. It isn’t long before he collapses into the corner of the elevator, hugging his knees to his chest, and shortly after that, his eyes are flooding with tears. He’s absolutely positive he’s going to die, trapped in the elevator with the stranger, and he’s worried for the man. 

He’s having real difficulty breaking himself from the panic attack. Though he’s used to handling them all on his own, this one is just too bad, and he can’t seem to calm himself. He flinches as he feels a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder, unused to anyone ever really touching him.

"Hey, what’s wrong?" asks the man. Joly simply shakes his head, and begins to rock back and forth.

"We’re trapped," he eventually mutters.

"It’s okay. We’re okay," says the man.

"No. No. We’re trapped and we’re going to die."

"No we won’t… We’ll be okay. It’ll move soon enough."

"No. It’s stuck."

"This happens to me all the time," says the man, sitting down next to Joly, and offering a warm smile. "I have bad luck, but I’m used to this. We’ll be rescued soon enough."

Joly looks up at the man with tear-stained, flushed cheeks and furrowed, worried eyebrows, though he is most definitely still freaking out. He can’t find his words. The man pulls him into a tight hug, and soothes him.

At first, Joly wants to pull away, even more terrified, but within seconds, he realizes that it feels right. He allows the embrace, but he doesn’t show signs of his panic attack ever stopping. He looks like a real mess.

The man speaks softly, holding him close and running his long, gentle fingers through Joly’s messy locks. His words and voice are comforting, making Joly believe that everything will be okay.

Eventually, Joly stops trembling and rocking, and is still in the man’s arms. The tears have slowed, and his breathing isn’t as forced. It comes more natural. He starts to relax, and the comforting words turn into an actual conversation between the two. He doesn’t even realize that he has stopped panicking, and is replying freely and without worry.

The realization hits him when the man tells him of a funny experience, and he bursts out into a fit of laughter. The hour long wait seemed to last only a few minutes. As the doors open, the man helps Joly to his feet and leads him out of the elevator.

They both hesitate, standing awkwardly in front of the elevator. They remain silent, looking in opposite directions, until the man rubs at his bald head nervously, and then pats Joly’s shoulder.

"Hey, let me buy you a cup of coffee," says the man. Joly smiles bashfully.

"Oh, that won’t be necessary," Joly declines.

"Of course not… But I really liked talking to you."

"Really? I mean… I was a mess."

"You weren’t that bad."

"I was awful. I was a crying, helpless wreck."

"It was nothing."

"It happens all the time."

"Let me buy you coffee… Or tea. Whatever you’d like."

"Why?"

"I like you."

"Why would you like me?"

"What’s not to like? You seem pretty sweet… A cup of coffee gives me time to get to know you better."

"You wouldn’t want to get to know me."

"Oh, but I would!" promises the man. Joly bites his lip, but the man seems sincere enough.

"Alright, but I’m warning you, I’m no fun. I have panic attacks a lot."

"And I get trapped in elevators a lot. So we both have things out of our control. I still like you."

"Alright… fine," agrees Joly. The bald man smiles wide and gives Joly a playful nudge, then extends his hand.

"I’m Bossuet," he says. Joly shot him another bashful smile and shyly shakes his hand.

"Joly," he squeaks.


End file.
